


Full moon terrors

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Misunderstandings, Werewolves, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the Shire Bilbo does not know what will happen to her with the dwarfs, all her books say it will be bad. In a panic she chooses to change away from the pack. However maybe asking the dwarfs would have been the better and less confusion option for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full moon terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a long time, I thought it would be nice to begin with something a bit different and while I will post a part two at some point due to how busy life is at the moment I can't promise it will be soon.

Sitting by the fire Bilbo sighed softly to herself, the full moon was just hours away and she was not sure what to do. Changers were not rare, in fact the whole group she was with could change come the full moon and that was the problem. She did not have a place in there ‘pack’. As a female it would not have been hard to simply go into the pack nor would have it been if Bilbo was male. The problem lay with the fact the ones she was traveling with where dwarfs. They were a nice enough bunch but when changed Bilbo knew how they got or so she thought she knew. The story’s she had read had told all about dwarf wolves and none of it was pretty. They would become blood thirsty, attacking anything new or easy to hunt in site, packs would often fight for the position of Alpha and the females it would bring with it and if an outsider came near the pack than the chase was on. They had no sense of modacy ether they would simply strip down and wonder around nude while they waited for the change, to put it simply the dwarfs scared Bilbo it just sound so primitive and bloodthirsty!

Hobbit wolves were simple, a single bowl of fresh meat was left outside each house even though who could not change would do so or at the very least a nice bowl of milk. Packs or single wolves would go door to door eating their fill till they slumped down in the meadows and slept the night away. Once morning came the respective hobbits would make a quick dash home, blankets were left out for those who lost their clothing in the night.

“Lass!” Bilbo was brought out of her musing by Dwalin loud voice. “Aren’t you going to ready yourself?” As she looked over Dwalin Bill felt the bottom of her stomach drop out, he was shirtless. 

“Aren’t you going to dress? The moon won’t be up for a few hours yet” replied Bilbo standing up and going over to Dwalin. “Even if your chest looks like a walk rug as it is you must be freezing.” 

“Nay lass” Dwalin shook his head. “I am toasty warm and the moon is only an hour away, the fire can keep us warm till the change takes. Now as I said before are you going to get ready?“ Dwalin moved to poke the low fire, adding a small bit of wood to keep it ticking over. 

“I will ready myself when I chose to and not before hand” said Bilbo crossing her arms and huffing slightly. “Hobbit wolves are more dignified than you lot, running around nearly nude! How stupid.” Bilbo knew she was risking a lot by voicing her complaint so early in the quest but she was not going to be pushed around, not when it came to this. 

“Stupid?” a snort left Dwalin lips as he turned his head, whistling loudly he turned back to Bilbo with a smirk. “How are we stupid? If the change comes a bit early at least we’re ready.” From behind Dwalin come some rustling, one by one each remaining member of the company came back into their small clearing as naked as they day they where born. 

“Oh no no no” said Bilbo shaking her head. “You have to be joking!” Putting a hand over her eyes she quickly turned around. “Put your clothing back on right now! A respectable hobbit should never see a man naked!”   
“Tis a shame that, what do you do in the bedroom then?” asked Bofur chuckling softly. “Play with your doilies?” 

“We do nothing in the bedroom! I am not married, nor am I planning to marry any time soon” said Bilbo. “So I am not planning to see a man naked ether. If you don't dress than I am going.”

“Going where?” Thorin's voice was soft but carried across the camp without trouble. “You have yet to change and you could be easily hurt.”

“Well while that maybe true” Bilbo took a deep breath to calm herself down. “I do not want to be here and see you all naked, it's downright obscene!” Walking once more she ignored the yells that followed, picking up her pace Bilbo ducked through the bushes and under branches. Heading towards a small cave she’d spotted while going to relieve herself. It was small, almost to small for Bilbo to even get inside but that was perfect. Getting on her hands and knees Bilbo wiggled into the cave, quickly turned around she looked at the small entrance. Inside was a bit bigger but not by much. Her hands could touch both walls and still be bent at the elbow, standing was out of the question. Pausing Bilbo began to shove some more dirt into the entrance not wanting her wolf to be too tempted to go outside. She could just move it in the morning after all. 

After a while Bilbo heard the dwarfs shouting for her still, it seemed to be getting louder and she prayed that no one worked out where she was. Though with there size Bilbo was sure they could never get into her cave or dig it out by the end of the night. 

Huddling in the back of the cave Bilbo brought up her knees and wrapped her arms around them trying to keep at least some warmth in before she had to undress and change. Listening outside the cave Bilbo sighed when she heard the dwarfs once more.

“Lass I swear to Mahal if you don’t come out soon there’ll be hell to pay!” yelled out Dwalin rustling through the bushes. 

“Aye come on Bilbo!” Bofur voice join in. “It’s only a bit of flesh!”

“Hobbit,” Bilbo winced Thorin really sounded annoyed. “We’ve half an hour at most before we change, if you don’t come out now than in the morning you will be reprimanded.” The wolf part of Bilbo wanted to edge close to the mouth of the cave and go out, Thorin at that moment sounded pure alpha however Bilbo was not used to such things and pushed hard not to do anything. The cave was safe, the dwarfs in her eyes weren’t at that moment. 

It’d been a fool's idea to run out of the idea, that Bilbo was seeing more and more. She had no place amongst the dwarfs and tonight was just sealing that idea. Maybe come morning Thorin would send her packing back home...though the dwarfs needed her for Erebor. Maybe she’d just get put on the duties no one wanted for a whole month. That sounded more likely. Closing her eyes Bilbo sighed once more she could feel the change bubbling up, an itch under her skin that slowly worsen as the second ticked by. The shouting of the dwarfs had stopped and she hoped they’d gone back to camp. 

Wiggling out of her clothing Bilbo put them in the corner patting them down she hoped her wolf did not find them a nice bed for the night. Ignoring the small rocks digging into her skin Bilbo moved onto her hands and knees and waited….seconds ticked by and slowly but surely she felt more than saw the moon coming out. A soft painful crunch eco though the cave as Bilbo change took over, fur sprouted from her skin as bones and muscles stretched and changed into their new shape. What could not have been more than five minutes later a small shaggy looking wolf stood in Bilbo place. Yipping softly Bilbo nosed the dirt around the mouth of the cave wondering why she was blocked in and why there would be no bowls of meat. 

A loud howl filled the air cutting of Bilbo thoughts and bring back why she’d not be able to go. The dwarfs had changed as well. More howls filled the air, some higher in pitch than others but the first howl eco the longest and the loudest. Cowering in fear Bilbo rushed to the back of the cave and pressed herself against the stone, her tail curled under. Whimpering softly Bilbo ears twitched trying to pick up any sound that showed they’d found her or where close to her hidey hole. Seconds ticked by like hours for Bilbo, fear only increasing when she heard soft rustling outside. When nothing more seemed to happy she relaxed slightly, her guard was still up though ready to at least try and do something if someone tried to get into her cave. Laying down Bilbo trailed her eyes on the small gap ready to lunge forward and nip anything that came close enough if needed. 

Howling once more filled the air and Bilbo tensed even more, her hackles raised. The howls this time were much closer. If Bilbo had been human she could have sworn she’d felt the sound in the very earth. Much to Bilbo horror soon a large black nose poked into the tiny hole, a soft whimpering sound coming from the owner. Without seeing the rest of the wolf Bilbo was lost on who it was, but she knew one thing seeing that nose meant bad things. Growling softly Bilbo lunged forwards and nipped the nose trying to get the owner to back away and leave her be. A soft snort was she got for the action and a playful lick to her muzzle. 

Horror once more filled Bilbo at this and she bite down harder on the nose making unhappy sounds, this time her plan seemed to work as the owner of said nose yelped in pain and backed away quickly. As soon as the nose was gone Bilbo tried to move more dirt into the opening wanting to leave nothing to chance as panic filled her more and more. They knew she was in here, she’d hurt one of them all be in her books in defence. But they knew, and while one would not be able to dig her out in one night if three or more tired than they maybe had a chance. Each time she pushed dirt into the gap however another nose pushed it away, too quick for her to nip but quick enough for her not to be able to fill the hole. A playful sound came from the other wolf each time Bilbo did it, seemingly her actions were being taken as a game. It did not take long for Bilbo to give up on her plan. Huddling into the back of the cave once more Bilbo watch as a large paw tried to dig away some of the earth. From the colouring she guessed it was Kili but it could have easily been Bofur or any of the other dark haired dwarfs. 

Time passed slowly and after a few hours the wolf at the cave entrance had managed to dig a big enough hole to get there head though. Now Bilbo was sure it was Kili, growling at the wolf Bilbo tried to show the dwarf he was not welcome in her cave...though it seemed with how puppy like Kili was this could easily be a game for him. With renewed horror Bilbo felt like this was one of the hunts she’d read about. Easy prey trapped into a corner. The perfect hunt for a young wolf, she had no way out other than passed Kili and the others. Rushing forwards she bite his nose and growled loudly hoping the same trick would work twice. Pulling back as quickly as she’d lunged Bilbo winced inwardly seeing a few specks of blood on Kili nose before the other dwarf moved back crying in pain. It was not long though before another wolf pushed there head into the hole and Bilbo could tell right away this was Fili...with a few specks of dried blood on his nose as well. Growling at the wolf Bilbo hoped reminding him of what she’d done before would be enough to get him to back down and move away from her hole. Luck however was not on Bilbo side and Fili simply began to dig away once more at the hole Kili began, watching with wide eyes Bilbo saw other paws joining in. 

Jumping forwards she tried to nip anything she could get to stop them getting inside the cave, but either her nips were not working or the dwarfs simply did not care. For none of them stopped or even paused in digging her out. It seemed after that only second passed before Kili was slipping into the small cave and dragging Bilbo out by the scruff. Still not going willing though Bilbo fought with all her might thrashing and kicking at Kili as she was carried, if this was part of the wolf's games than she was not going down without a fight. 

A loud warning growl filled the air just as Bilbo back foot hit Fili who’d gotten to close in the face. Looking over at the source of the sound Bilbo felt the bottom of her belly drop out...before her stood the biggest wolf she’d ever seen. His fur dotted with specks of silver, all fight left Bilbo at once knowing she’d never be able to take down the other wolf. Looking into his eyes Bilbo could tell that it was Thorin...a very pissed of Thorin at that. Feeling herself being put down Bilbo tried to back away her head darting around as she looked for an opening to run. One her one side was Bofur sat watching with interest, the other was Fili and behind her was Kili. Either way she looked someone could easily grab her and pull her back. 

Softly growling Thorin moved forwards towards Bilbo, he was pissed. More than pissed in fact, how dare the hobbit take up so much of their time doing mahal knows what in that cave. They’d lost the chance for a good hunt because of her, added onto it all she’d attacked Fili and Kili! Maybe he should have had a word with her before they changed but the damn hobbit had ran away because of some displaced sense of respectability. Grabbing the hobbit around the throat quickly Thorin shook, his intent not to cause pain but to punish. He was the alpha, his word was law and she’d disrespected him at each turn. 

Yelping in fear Bilbo closed her eyes as she was used as a rag doll by Thorin, growing limp in the grip she waited for him to grow bored of playing with and simply bite down. 

When the hobbit grow limp and no longer tense Thorin let go and made her roll over. Nosing along her belly he snorted softly, even as a wolf she was pudgy thing made for comforts and not traveling. Nosing his way back up he gave her throat a small lick, while he was pissed of he was not a cruel dwarf. Looking into Bilbo eyes he could see the confusion in them written plan of as day. Grumbling slightly he moved and grabbed her scruff and carried her back to camp himself. Come the morning he would have a word with her. But for now he would make sure that she was safe.


End file.
